Summertime
by suck-this-human
Summary: Alice takes control of the summer- and you never know what will happen then! ----LEMONS *warning* LEMONS daddyslittlecannibul is beta
1. Chapter 1

Intro:

B POV

Now that it is summer Alice decided that we would go stay in Seattle for a while. We're driving over there separate because Alice, the fortuneteller, insisted it would be the best plan (the _only_ plan). So Edward and I are in the Volvo, with me trying not to freak out as he drives a triple digit speed that only racecar drivers and the Cullens' drive.

There's no telling what Alice has planned for this trip, but I'm sure it involves plenty of activities that call for "dress up Bella" time. Plenty of shopping too, even though we have enough clothes packed to stay here for a year!

Alice had worn me out this morning so I start to fall asleep, and my dream began...

Edward and I are at our meadow lying on a blanket together. I lean over to kiss him and the kiss starts slowly but gets deeper than any other kiss we've shared. He starts kissing and sucking on my neck causing me to moan.

I start to unbutton his shirt and he doesn't object, pulling his arms out of the holes. He pulls my shirt up a little giving me a questioning look, and I nod. I raise my arms and he pulls it off, then he reaches behind me and unhooks my bra, pulling it off he gazes in amazement at my breasts. I just giggle, but the giggling is soon replaced with moaning as he starts to massage them. When I move my leg I feel his "excitement" pressing into me, causing me to become even wetter.

I start to unbutton his pants**. **As I feel his length through his boxers he throws his head back moaning. Smiling at my achievement, I decide to pull his boxers off but he interrupts me.

"Bella, you have more clothes on than me… can I remove those?" he asked pointing to my jeans. I nodded; amazed that even horny, Edward is a gentleman. After my jeans are gone he reaches for my soaking wet underwear and just tripped them off my body earning a gasp from me. He pulled them to his nose, smiling.

"Edward! I liked those underwear!"

"I'll buy you more, even better ones" he replied with a wink.

I smile at him and yank his boxers down to his knees. Aping I reach down and touched is manhood, this made his eyes roll into the back of his head.

I'm tried to remember what magazines have said of how to please a man, but I can't think of anything so I just go on instinct grabbing his length and squeezing it – but not too hard. He starts breathing heavily, although he didn't need the air.

I surprised him and myself by putting my lips around him, taking most of it into my mouth, licking and grazing my teeth up and down him. He started calling my name and moaning, so I let out a little laugh, and the vibrations made him cum into my mouth. Then I pulled up licking my lips trying to get the rest of his juices. Just as I closed my eyes I felt his fingers slip into me, first one, two, and three. Finally he slowly slid himself inside of me. We kept going until he had 3 orgasms and I had 2.

Then he held me and breathed into my ear:

" I love you Bella"

"I love you too Edward" I huffed.

My eyes opened to the bright sunlight and I realized it was all just a dream. Shifting in my seat I realized how wet I was, looking over at Edward I saw that he was trying to hide a grin.

"Did you dream nice things?" he asked with a smile.

"Uh… I didn't dream anything…" I said blushing.

"From the sounds you were making I would beg to differ"

"Well, I uh was dreaming about us…"

"Go on…" he said giving me a dazzling look.

"Agh! Fine we were in the meadow doing things that would make a person make those noises because we never do anything that does that in real life!" I snapped at him.

" Well, we might have to start because that smell is extremely pleasing to me"

Meanwhile….

J POV

" Oh my God!" she shouted. She was having a vision.

Waves of extreme lust hit me making me run the car off the road.

"Holy shit Alice!" I said through clenched teeth. My erection was aching now.

"Wha- Oh!" she said looking over at me and my little problem. "Sorry Jas! I just had a vision of Bella finally getting Edward to drop his boundaries!"

Just to get her back I sent _her_ an intense wave of lust. I laughed, as I smelled the wetness that was now in her underwear.

"Jasper…" she moaned

She reached under her short skirt and put her fingers inside her and started pumping.

"Al- you have no idea how hot that is!" I growled, unable to keep my eyes on the road and not on her. She had an orgasm and pulled her fingers out. I grabbed them and sucked her juices off then reached down and put my own fingers inside her, pumping until she came again, screaming my name.

" Jas" she said seductively " you haven't had your release yet, have you?"

I shook my head wishing she would hurry up so I wouldn't be so freaking horny!

She pulled my pants down slowly and pulled my length out putting her beautiful lips around me. Her hands massaged my balls at the same time. My release came soon after she started.

"Thanks" I said to her.

"Babe I'll do that and more whenever you want me to" she said with a wink.


	2. shopping

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

"Bella, we need to go shopping. I've already seen it. Therefore it will happen. So let's not waste valuable shopping time arguing!" The evil little pixie begged.

"Ugh! You packed me enough clothes already!" I argued.

"Okay. Let me put it this way. I know that Edward has plans for you and for that to happen you need to be wearing something I didn't pack. So come shopping now and have good, dirty Edward fun later, or don't go shopping and don't have dirty Edward fun. You choose."

"Really?! Does he give in like he said he would?!" I screamed.

"Yes but that's only if you come shopping with me." She said calmly.

Before she could say another word I was running down to her yellow Porsche. I was excited for a shopping trip with Alice, this was a first.

When we got to the humongous mall of Seattle I was still smiling about the news Alice gave me.

We spent 2 hours going into stores and trying on clothes, um wait ME trying on clothes, Alice watching me in pain. All of a sudden while we were walking past these stores Alice screamed and started to run towards this random shop. Uh, not some random shop, a shop that reeked of sex. In the window there was what looked like a dominatrix outfit.

"Alice. Uh, I'm not going in there"

"Yes you are silly! This is where your magical 'Edward gives into you wishes' outfit is!" she screeched.

"NO! There has to be another way!"

"Fine, no Edward, no sex"

"Okay. Let's go in"

She grinned "I'm amazed at the power of just the thought of Edward has over you"

"Well, I love him" I said looking at a sex toy that was very confusing to look at. I wonder where it goes or what it does.

"Jasper and I enjoy that. Do you want one?" she asked looking over my shoulder.

"Okay. One, I don't know what it's for. Two, I didn't need to know that fact about Jasper and you're sex life. And three, Edward hasn't even seen me naked. I don't think we're going to go from 0 to 50 very soon."

"You have no idea what sex can do to you, do you? Especially to a 109 year old virgin" she giggled.

" Ugh. Let's just find the 'magical' outfit and get out of here!"

Edward and I aren't going to be sex-crazed maniacs like the other Cullen's. Are we? That wouldn't be such a bad thing though….

"Here it is!" she exclaimed jumping up and down. "go try it on!" shoving it in my arms. This so called 'dress' was blue and was barely long enough t cover my butt, had a low neck line, and had a giant hole like thing in the side. But it fit like spandex and even I had to admit I looked hot. The guy working there even had a hard on.

"Alice this isn't really covering enough for me. It's like a long shirt with a revealing rip." I complained

"Edward!" she said in a singsong voice. "go back and take it off so that I can pay for it!"

I threw it over the door to her and when I came out she had paid for it and was carrying a big bag obviously not just the dress was in there.

"What else did you buy Alice? It better not be for me"

"Hey-I needed a few things too!" she said giggling. "Jas and I have to come up with creative ways to spend our never-sleeping life!"

"Too much information Alice!"

"Okay sorry! You're going to want tips later though! Now that we found the dress we can go back and get you ready for Edward!"

**hmm what DID Alice buy? haha**

**No lemons, I know, sad day! But I needed a little bit to make a story and not just a lemontastic story, even though it will still be a lemontastic story. Haha. Thanks for reading. I really appreciate feedback. So! If you review I will give you a hint about the next chapter!!**


	3. AN SORRY!

Okay. Sorry its not an update

I had to go out of town on an emergency for a week and couldn't get to a computer! Sorry! I'll try to post tonight! I wrote A LOT though so the updates will be fast for a while.

Love ya!


	4. clubbing

**My beta hasn't emailed me back in 2 days… so I decided to go ahead and post it unedited so deal with it…**

**Sorry I haven't updated like I said I would. I've gotten a lot of stuff written down, but I don't have the time or patience to type it. Sigh. Whatever. Here it goes. Thanks for everyone who reviewed and added me to their story alert! **

**Em POV**

I love shopping with Rose. Watching her try on those sexy outfits… just the thinking about it gets me horny. And God knows how many dressing rooms we've had sex in. But we've probably had sex almost everywhere possible anyway.

"Emmett, you've been a good boy, I think you deserve a prize" she said sensuously gliding her hands under my shirt and over my washboard abs. "How about I let you go in this store and pick out something for me to wear?"

She started walking towards some sex store and I followed of course, I had to pick out my prize! As we got to the entrance we saw Alice and Bella inside.

"Hey Bella! Found anything I might want?!" I yelled drawing attention to her and her blood red cheeks.

"Emmett!" Rosalie said as she punched me in the arm (hard might I add). "No sex for a week then"

"Ha! Suck that!" Bella said sticking her tongue out at me. We gaped at her and then started to laugh as she put her hand over her mouth wide-eyed.

"Bella! I didn't think you had it in you to say something like that!" Alice said laughing.

**E POV**

Great. Alice took Bella shopping. I wanted to be around her, espically after our conversation in the car, maybe I am able to be with her, I have the control.

My thoughts were soon inturepted by the sound of Emmett and Rosalie talking.

"Please Rose! I promise I won't do it again!" he pleaded.

I looked in his mind to see what had happened.

Bella? At a sex store?!

"Emmett! Why was she at that store?!" I asked him.

" I don't know. I guess buying something. She and Alice were carrying some pretty big bags" he said taunting me.

And at that Alice and Bella walked in the door laughing. When Bella saw me she hid the bag she was holding behind her back.

"Okay guys we're gonna go out tonight so put on your clubbing clothes and be back in the living room in an hour" Alice told everyone.

I started to walk over to Bella but Alice pulled her away.

"Nope. You can't talk to her right now. You'll have to wait until I get her ready" she said.

Damn.

**B POV**

"Alice. I can't wear this out! I feel naked!" I whined

"Too bad. We've got to be downstairs in one minute, not enough time for a wardrobe change. Let's go!" she said giving me a scornful look.

Once we got downstairs and I saw Rosalie's dress I didn't feel so bad about mine.

I walked over to Edward and he just gaped, looking me up and down. He didn't say anything until we got in his car.

"Bella. You look…amazing." He said in a sensual voice that made me wet. "Ah. That lovely smell again" he said inhaling deeply.

I blushed.

"I love you Edward" I said trying to use a seductive voice.

"Bella, you have no idea how much I love you" he replied grinning.

"Did you really mean what you said last time in the car?" I asked.

"Yes. But we would have to still be really careful."

Now we had arrived at the club. It was enormous and the DJ had a suprisilingly good taste in music.

Even though I was underage Alice convinced me to have a couple of drinks to loosen up. And believe me they helped.

I went up to Edward and grabbed his hand pulling him onto the dance floor. He started dancing traditionally, but we soon started grinding (something we've never done). I felt his erection pressing onto me soon after and started giggling.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Your little friend that's poking me in the stomach" I laughed

"Well, you are the cause of it" he said turning me around to face him.

He leaned down and started kissing me, and I could feel the lust coming from him and it was driving me crazy. Just then he stuck his tongue in my mouth, causing me to moan. He let out a little laugh about that. To get him back I rubbed myself over his erection making him moan into my mouth.

Finally I pulled away from the kiss and whispered in his ear seductively "how about we continue this at the house?"

As soon as the words were out of my mouth he had picked me up and was walking as fast as he was able to (around humans) towards his car.

"So I see you want to continue this as much as I do" I said putting my hand on his thigh, slowly moving it upwards.

"Bel-la!" he said, his erection getting bigger. "St-op teasing"

That was probably the fastest he had ever driven, but this time I didn't mind, it was for a good reason. After he unlocked the door and we stepped in, he picked me up and carried me to our room at vampire speed.

He set me down lightly on the bed, and I pulled him by his collar so he'd lie down next to me, and we started kissing deeper than ever before.

I started unbuttoning his shirt, my fingers fumbling, ten I decided to rip the shirt instead, but of course I'm not strong enough, so he just laughs and rips it for me.

Pulling away from the kiss I start to feel his abs and kiss my way down to his pant line. I glance up at him and he nods. So I unbutton his pants and pull them down his legs leaving him only in boxers. He pushes me so I'm laying on my back and lifts my dress up a little giving me a questioning look, and I nod. H pulls it up to my waist and grins at me.

"Going commando I see?"

"Well Alice told me not to wear underwear."

He pulled the dress over my head gaping at my bra-less chest.

Reaching down he started to massage them making me close my eyes and moan. I casped when I felt his ice cold lips on my already hard nipples. I pushed him on his back and pulled his boxers down his legs.

"Oh my God. You're huge" I muttered. He laughed but the laughter soon turned to moans as a grabbed his length.

I grinned at this. I kept pumping him until he grunted and came on my hands. I looked at him and the cum on my hands. Then I started to lick it off my hands, making him moan. It actually tasted good. Anything that came from Edward probably tasted good.

I set myself on top of him.

"Bella are you sure?"

"I love you and you don't know how much I've dreamed of being with you, so yeah"

"Well from the dreams I've heard I believe you've dreamed about it" he said grinning "but it's going to hurt so you need to tell me how you feel"

I nodded, blushing because of his first statement.

Slowly I slid down on to him, whimpering when I felt the rip.

"Are you okay?" he paniced.

"It hurts a little" I said in a soft voice.

After it stopped hurting I started going up and down, the pain soon replaced by pleasure.

He turned us over, with him on top. Soon we both came screaming eachother's names

We just laid there for a while panting, with him still inside me.

"Alice was right" I said grinning.

"About what?"

"About how awesome sex is"

"I'm with her on that"

**okay. Yeah. I'll write more later. ASAP. My friend from Tenn. Is coming to stay for 2 weeks so it might be later rater than sooner. but I got a job at the library teaching chess, computers, and just helping out! So exciting. **


	5. BETA PLEASE!

**Okay. I'm kinda trying to write other stories. And I need a beta. REAL BAD. see misspelling/bad grammar right there! lol **

**You will be my hero if you help me!**

**Thanks, **

**jess**


End file.
